kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Buirimus
Buirimus is a summoner and part a scouting unit from the Renxandt Imperial Army. Not only does he have great ability as a summoner, he is a skilled leader and a first-class warrior.Web Novel: Character Introduction 2 Appearance Personality Synopsis Buirimus was tasked with a mission to confirm and subjugate a powerful spider monster that has been sighted in the Great Elroe Labyrinth.Web Novel: The Labyrinth's Nightmare ① Despite being a first-class warrior Buirimus failed the mission. The spider monster annihilated the contingent and he barely escaped alive.Volume 3-Special: The Nightmare of the Labyrinth Forced to take on the responsibility by himself, he was relegated to the Magic Mountain Range. Sometime after being relegated, he found out that his daughter had been kidnapped,Web Novel: The Revolving Lantern of the Summoner and while attempting to achieve a great feat that would somehow allow him to return to the Empire he raided a village of goblins, and enslaved a goblin with the interesting ability to create weapons out of mana and his family.Web Novel Oni 5: The Trampled One After forcing the goblins he captured to go through inhumane experiments, the one with a unique ability broke free from his control after it gained the Ruler Skill Wrath after years of failing to break the goblin's will; Buirimus forced the goblin to kill and eat its own family, and completely subjugated his older brother, forcing the brother to attack other goblin settlements. The constant abuse further increased the goblin's anger until Buirimus could no longer control him.Web Novel Oni 8: Wrath This goblin slaughtered him and every person in the town before rampaging around the Renxandt Empire. Buirimus's desire to return to his family and search for his daughter caused the birth of the Sword Demon known as Wrath, who killed everything in his path without discrimination.Web Novel: The Rumor of the Adventurer His daughter was never found, but was kidnapped by the elves because she was a reincarnation. Abilities * Creature Training, a skill that allows the user to tame monsters. Breaking the heart and will of the monster seems to be a technique in monster taming. Once the monster is tamed the tamer will have access to the tamed monster's loyalty meter, this meter is from a scale of 0 to 100. * Summoning LV4. An advanced form of Creature Training. At level four, the summoner can use a limited form of Teleport to summon up to four of their tamed monsters to their location, consuming MP.Volume 3-10: I still don't know the stupid nickname of "Nightmare of the Labyrinth" that I got that day * Appraisal LV3, Cooperation, Command Tamed monsters * Kirekock, a black bird monster with wind attribute. * Rock Turtle, looks like a turtle inside of a rock. It is the evolved form of Small Rock Turtle. * Feveroot, a pink tiger monster. * Suiten, it has an appearance similar to that of a pufferfish. Has poison skills.Web Novel: The Labyrinth's Nightmare ③ * Razaraza * Razraz Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Human Faction Category:Renxandt Category:To Do Category:Adventurers Category:Appearance Category:Personality